Spray dispensers containing personal care products that are applied topically are often referred to as “body sprays.” These body sprays may be used to spray individual selected areas of the body, such as the underarm or foot, or may be used to spray large areas of the body. Such body sprays are generally portable, and include an aerosol canister fitted with an actuator mechanism and spray nozzle at the top of the canister that the user operates to apply the product to the user's skin. The personal care product may include a wide variety of cosmetic and/or skin care ingredients including, for example, fragrances, deodorant agents, antiperspirant agents, botanicals, and moisturizers.